


Jessica's First Few Days in Neinscape

by SpottyAnarchist5



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Bathrooms, Bathtubs, Bedtime Stories, Being Walked In On, Bipolar Disorder, Boarding School, Brain Surgery, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Crossdressing, Delusions, Dentistry, Dentists, Doctors & Physicians, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fights, Flashbacks, Gen, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Hallucinations, Hetalia References, Hospitalization, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insanity, Languages, Medical Conditions, Medical Device, Medical Examination, Medical Experimentation, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Jargon, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Medicine, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Murder, Needles, Non-Consensual Spanking, Nurses, Past Child Abuse, Psychological Torture, Schizophrenia, Self-Hatred, Sick Character, Spanking, Stitches, Swearing, Swimming, Tea, Toothache, Voodoo doll, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpottyAnarchist5/pseuds/SpottyAnarchist5
Summary: This is a Fan fiction on the Hetalia AU! Neinscape (originally written on October 22nd 2015)it's about a girl called Jessica who is sent to Neinscape and what her life is like during the first few days living thereTimes haven't been good on Jessica after her mom died in a car crash and her alcoholic dad married a new abusive woman along with being tortured and bullied by everyone at a all girls boarding school before going crazy and murdering all her classmates.insane Jessica is quite morbid and twisted in how she used to make voodoo dolls and kept weapons in her gym bag However all this changed when she was sent to Neinscape a Berlin Hospital/Mental Institute hidden from the rest of the world will she be able to get cured of mental defectivenessand find new friends in the fellow diverse patients and staff members of neinscape? or at some point will her demons get the best of her and she'll have to recieve special treatment to ale her bad behaviour





	1. Meet Jessica Morrison

Jessica was a young student at an all-girl school she was lonely, violent and secretly Insane

her parents didn't really care about her and her classmates and teachers made her presumably last 4 years of her life unbearable

  
Prelude:

  
Jessica walked down the hallways of her posh Boarding School  her head was down depressed as always each step she took she could hear her fellow classmates mocking her every move, laughing at her and calling her names when she reached her locker she found thousands of sticky notes saying Creep, Stalker, Psycho, Idiot, Airhead Jessica sighed and got out her hockey stick for her next class.

  
Jessica wasn't too good at sports and that day she made her team lose  after the teachers left for their lunch break  while Jessica  was getting changed back into her uniform her classmates ganged up on her with their hockey sticks out and they beat Jessica as hard and painful as they possibly could when Jessica went back to her dorm room all the bandages on her other past wounds were getting old and loose not really preventing infection or bleeding at all she didn't really care about covering up these new wounds she would get more of them everyday so it would be a waste of time so she just let the wounds become minor scars as time went by.  
  
  
 One day while she was having the physical exam she failed because her body wasn't doing it's job right and the quack school physicians noticed her scars and bleeding and gave her multiple shots of a huge injection of a unknown substance (possibly iodine) and for the bleeding they used a old aspirator that looked like it came from the 19th century except it had smoke puffed inside it burned and stung and made Jessica uncomfortable and sick she told them to stop but they wouldn't listen   
not even her teacher Mrs Measles knew how much pain Jessica was feeling instead, she gave Jessica a leg caning for making a fuss.

  
Jessica felt like it was hell on earth classes were a pain and bored her to death the classmates were more like little devils who secretly brought alcohol into school wouldn't shut up and all this torment made her go insane so she wanted to kill them all...

  
With her Talent of sewing that she inherited from her late mother she sewed up some voodoo dolls she made of her teachers and would skip classes often so she could use scissors,pin-cushions and pocket knifes to torture her "little sadism toys*  soon the rest of the students started to realise why none of the teachers there were working any more then one night she lost it she knew her parents wouldn't want her any more (More info on that [Jessica's Mother's Day Depression (Neinscape) Remake!](https://www.quotev.com/story/6956511/Jessicas-Mothers-Day-Depression-Neinscape-Remake/1)) and she didn't want to die in the place she hated the most so one night she attempted to escape however she had no ideas or plans so when she noticed her bullies chasing her she chose the most demented solution she smashed her windows with a hatchet and stabbed almost all of her classmates until she realized one of the bullies was still stumbling and punched her in the jaw when she threatened him with her dagger,he ran off like a coward.

  
The field was drenched in blood and broken glass, the corpses of Jessica's bullies had been reduced to ashes so dark they looked invisible a few minutes later in the distance a ambulance dashed to the scene while Jessica lay motionless in a pool of blood when two paramedics ran out of the ambulance and lifted Jessica onto a stretcher once Jessica was taken inside the ambulance she was given a oxygen mask  when she regained consciousness and saw a slim male paramedic with brown hair and green eyes (Lithuania/Nurse Rue) and a female paramedic with long platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes (Belarus/Nurse knives)and a short female doctor with teal green eyes and short blonde hair (Liechtenstein/Nurse Lilly) Jessica felt like screaming though she was so weak she could only just lightly sulk 

  
Where am I?   
You're in an Ambulance miss Jessica  
What? did something terrible happen am I dead?  
mic Jessica you are thankfully not dead so far we have found out you caused severe damage to your brain you've broken several limbs and misplaced your shoulders  
*groans* well that's just great ugh I guess you're going to just lightly patch me up scold me and then drop me off in some orphanage right?  
Jessica we would never do that to a patient like you and please try and stay still I need to stitch some of your broken limbs *stitches up*  
F-Fine Ouch,Ouch,Ouch I'm bleeding  
Jessica don't worry the pain will soon go away *places thermometer in Jessica's mouth*    
so what happened to you that made you act like that  
Bullying,Starvation and Abuse  
Oh? then I think you might have insanity disorder and I dealt with starvation once until my brother Vash found me and saved me  
Lucky you then   
Hehe Vash is a very helpful kind brother I'll make sure you are well looked after Jessica don't be afraid we're here to help you  
mmm yeah I get it I still can't believe I'm mentally unstable I mean I've mean talking to invisible objects and having random mood swings since I was 7

  
*Siren Beep* (the ambulance pulled up at the mysterious Neinscape Hospital Jessica was taken out of the stretcher her belongings were put in a box and was given restraints  _when she was wheeled up to a receptionist desk._

  
Nurse Fabulous/Poland: Hello there like what's your name and what injuries, illnesses or mental issues do you have?  
Jessica:J-Jessica,Jessica Jessie Morrison   
A Nurse with short light blonde hair and blue eyes (Nurse Bustier/Ukraine) handed the receptionist a clipboard  
the clipboard said   
Temporary Brain Damage   
Mild Malnutrition   
Broken Limbs  
Tonsillitis  
Schizophrenia  
Bipolar Disorder

  
  
Nurse Fabulous/Poland: Okay Good Doctor Awesome will call you in 3 Hours right now Miss Jessica you should go to Room 5 in the Mental Ward 

  
Jessica followed the instructions and silently walked down to Room-5 in the Mental Ward and found  a small white padded room with a desk,laptop,Futon Bed and lamp she put down her storage box and rearranged all her belongings in this room she then rested on her futon bed for a while and decided to finally give her thoughts on this situation since she was alone in this room that way she thought she could speak her mind freely

  
she didn't care if she was injured or unwell she was just happy to be out of that hell of a boarding school and away from her abusive parents   
she didn't like being here she hated her parents she hated society she hated going insane she was angry she had a thought about what her doctor was going to be like she thought her doctor was going to be the regular boring,stubborn,tiring doctors she had seen before wow  she was wrong she shook her head about and started pouting until she heard a creak coming from her door  standing there was a big light blonde Russian man in a big white/beige lab coat wearing green gloves smiling Privet~ he said Your Jessica Da?Um yeah? (Jessica didn't know any Russian)

  
You got stabbed by the glass and got hurt by Gravity Da? Yep  try to keep calm I don't like patients who can't play nice Fine she sighed  
The Russian doctor went into the supply closet and came back into the room with a first aid kit and a jacket which was a dirty blonde colour with brown restraint straps attached to it Jessica started shaking she never knew strait jackets actually existed she shuttering anxiously and asked  
"Who are you and what do you plan to do with me!"  
I'm Ivan but others call me dr kolkolol I plan to cure you da? (Dr Kolkol is Russia) C-Cure me? sure go on get it over and done with hehe okay Jessica(Ivan put the strait jacket on Jessica and clicked the straps into place) because the straitjacket was so big she looked like a cute pirozhki bun which Ivan found adorable

Ugh I look ridiculous   
 I think you're very cute when you're irritated  
Seriously???  
(Ivan then picked Jessica up and carried her to the surgery room much to Jessica's annoyance)  
(In the surgery room was a man with short black hair and brown eyes in a kimono)  
Konichiwa I'm Kiku Honda but you can call me Dr Kiku   
she was placed on a table and Ivan picked up some tweezers and removed the glass shards and dropped some liquid onto the wounds and soaked her neck a little with  lotion Kiku took some sakura petal dust and sprinkled it into her body   
 and lightly massaged her neck Jessica was quiet throughout most of this   
she was then told to open her mouth Dr. Kiku Then took an x-ray of Jessica's teeth her top teeth were fine but her bottom teeth were bleeding they knew from her records that she did brush her teeth but the basketball knocked them out so hard  unfortunately this meant they needed to operate (In neinscape operations the patient is always awake)also Jessica had a major fear of dentists Kiku luckily had some strawberry pocky with him and some offered some tea to Jessica she happily enjoyed it while she was smiling they managed to get the mask on her they took some tweezers and gently removed the tooth since the bleeding was melting it wasn't painful they took some of the remaining bone and made a new tooth and carefully put her new tooth back in place but because the bleeding had spread they had to fix her other teeth too they weren't broken or rotten they just had plaque  so they had to use a small cleaning device when Jessica awoke she was surprised and happy about how un-painful and different this treatment was

  
Good my teeth are fixed thanks  
добро пожаловать but I'm not done with you yet  
  
he then removed the straitjacket Ivan first cleaned her arms with some cloth and then took a needle and thread and stitched up her arms. Ivan took a small hammer and lightly hit her head with it he then took Jessica to a different room the room was filled with cabinets and test tubes of different tablets and medicines except the person behind the counter was eating a hamburger quite loudly (Alfred F. Jones/America)Jessica was told to give her name and medical history which she did Alfred then looked around the cabinets and came back with a tube of small blue tablets that tasted like bubble gum she was told to take good care of them she then went outside to back garden where she was able to swim,play baseball and talk she made some friends like Kuro Miranda and Lilly  despite their sad past they enjoyed each others company  
H-Hi there  
Oh Konichiwa  
Hello there  
It's n-nice to meet you I'm Jessica  
H-hello Jeshika Chan  
and I'm Raven Miranda nice to meet you too  
so What do you like Jeshika?  
I like Anime,Manga,Internet,Picnics and Toys  
Jeshika Chan you know I'm 14 right?  
and I'm 15 we don't really play with toys anymore  
Aw the Toys I play with are Water Guns,Plastic swords and Knifes along with Voodoo dolls and BJD's  
Oh then I guess we do like the same toys   
Yay would you like to be my friend?  
Friend? Yes I will be your  friend  
Same here   
Jessica Playtime is over  
Okay Bye oh I didn't catch your name who are you  
Yuri,Yuri Okazaki however the morons here call me Lilly  
Alright Bye Lilly  
  
  
  
Later in the day she was in her room and what she didn't want to happen happened she was going to get a needle but it was small and had sponges in it for this she needed the straitjacket on again because of her fear of needles she was held down and another person entered the room with bright red eyes and platnium blonde hair he took the needle and carefully inserted it into her arm Jessica yelped but she tried to brave  
*Jessica Morrison Please go to Doctor Awesome's Office Please! (Dr Awesome is the head doctor/Surgeon of Neinscape and is AU! Prussia)  
Dr Kolkol: Jessica! Time for your Injection впрыск  
Jessica *shivering and squirming*: No No No No No No   
Dr Kolkol: *puts Strait Jacket on Jessica lightly pulling down the sleeves*  
Jessica *crying like a child*: No No not the needle please not the needle I'd rather be stabbed than get the needle  
Dr Awesome *holding syringe*: It will be over before you know it and it's just a small syringe  
Jessica *holding onto Dr Kolkol*: That's  what they all say when really it feels like a century don't you dare try and jab me you jerks  
Dr Kolkol *dark aura over innocent smile while clutching onto Jessica's shoulders*: I wonder what rudeness she is hallucinating about   
Dr Awesome: Kesekesekese can you believe this madchen she really is insane *pricks the needle into Jessica's arm*  
Jessica: No *goes silent* Oh no no no*the syringe is taken out the* pain that's a new one  
Dr Awesome *confused*: Why did you think zhat usually patients here only hate injections because of the look and pain  
Jessica: Pain Oh Terrible Pain the Pain of forcefully being pricked without any reason aside from my ugliness and being taken advantage of   
Dr Awesome *shocked*: Damn that sounds rough why were you taken advantage of   
Jessica: because I had so many mental issues that made people think it was okay to just inject me with any poisonous substance because they thought I was immune to the pain and so weak I couldn't stop them even if I did try to stop them except that resulted in more pain   
Dr Awesome *shocked*:Oh Mein Gott well the Injections here aren't poisonous they have  medicine that can help cure your pain and *smirks* here in neinscape we'll try our best to make sure you can cope with your mental issues it's only if  you step out of line that punishments are shown however even when we do that know that we still care about our patients at all costs it's just we need to make sure that they are raised well and are respectful almost like they are our children   
Jessica *Tsundere*: O-okay then It's not like I'm worthy of being a child to anyone  
Dr Awesome *smiling*: Aw Madchen don't say that your a good kid and I'm sure someone would be very grateful to have you in their life's    
Jessica *Tsundere*: mm yeah right *stomach grumbles*

Dr Awesome *laughing*: Kesekesekese it sounds like it's coming up to meal time you need to get some food in you to stop your tonsillitis from getting worse  
Jessica *eating Chicken, Potato Wedges and Bratwurst*: Mmmm this food is tasty  however it doesn't change how I feel Why should I deserve this food when there's plenty of others that could be eating this too   
  
  
Dr Kolkol *innocently smiling*: Jessica enjoying your dinner  
Jessica: Yes it's really tasty though why am I eating it and not someone else  
Dr Kolkol*smiling*: Because Food is good for you and you need food to survive you wouldn't want to starve would you?  
Jessica *Tsundere*:yeah it's just why am I the one eating it can't I eat dough or wood surely there's someone here who would need this meal other than me   
Dr Kolkol *smiling*:You can't eat dough or wood silly hahaha and you are the one getting this meal because the ingredients in the food was made to suit you considering your health conditions    
Jessica:*eating*:Okay I understand it's why do you care about me so much I'm not a interesting person anyway (yawn)  
Dr Kolkol *carrying Jessica*:I think someone is sleepy today it is night time *tucks Jessica in her bed*  
Jessica *Folding hands*:But I'm *cough* not *cough* tired *cough*  
Dr Kolkol *Stretches Jessica out like a Toy*:Wiiiiii you tired da?  
Jessica *dizzy*: Da   
Dr Kolkol *smiling*: Now that's my good Patient Jessica Have a peaceful night!  
*Turns off light* *quietly leaves the room*


	2. A Hard Time Resting

It was hard for Jessica to sleep because she kept hallucinating,having delusions and getting flashbacks of her abusive parents and the evil bullies from the boarding school she was starting to panic  she couldn't believe she was in this isolated mental nut house at 12 years old sure the people were friendly she got good food and good care but she then realised it was her insanity which got her there in the first place.  If her parents weren't so uncaring and strict?  if society wasn't so cruel? she wouldn't have ended up here she was having such deep thoughts she just wanted to get some sleep and relax but she couldn't the guilt and depression was taking over she whimpered a little (it had been a long time since she had actually burst into tears before) until someone entered her room and calmed her down he looked like a girl because he was wearing the nurses uniform but he had short auburn hair with a little curl.

  
Nurse Vee walked in and up to Jessica. "J-Jessica?" He stuttered in question and a bit of fear  
  
Jessica whimpered upset a little and said  
  
  
I can't sleep no matter how hard I try when I attempt to rest or sleep I get flashbacks of my parents yelling at me and the bullies torturing me this is taking over my life  
  
Nurse Vee got more worried and looked both ways. He hugged her gently upon noticing that no one was around  
  
Jessica calmed down and stopped crying Thanks   
  
Are you Nurse Vee? (Nurse Vee is North Italy)  
  
He nodded and let go, "Would you like some company for the night?"  
  
Jessica felt calmer but was still shaking a little  
  
  
Yes I would like some company   
  
Nurse Vee smiled in response  
Nurse Vee then started thinking about pasta for no reason  
  
Jessica was a little confused but went along with the conversation  
  
Pasta huh? I like Pasta too like Penne, Mezzaluna, Macaroni, Spaghetti, Farfelle and Linguine   
My Parents used to make me lots of Pasta~not any more though  
  
Nurse Vee was ecstatic that someone else liked pasta like he did but got concerned  
  
Jessica had her head down with an upset look on her face  
  
my parents the parents who were too strict the parents who irritated me to no end the parents who did nothing about my bullying the parents who gave me little freedom   
  
Nurse Vee got upset and hugged her again  
  
Jessica stopped being upset and gave a small faint smile   
  
Thanks your really nice and friendly ◠‿◠  
  
Nurse Vee smiled happily, "Anything for a bela-bambino",  
  
Jessica shivered a little I still can't sleep though I'm too scared   
Nurse Vee: *Smiles*  
When I have problems sleeping and no one is there to comfort me I sing~! Want me to sing a song to you?  
Jessica nodded  
Nurse Vee: *Sings Marukiate Chikyuu*  
Jessica: *resting*  
Nurse Vee: *Sees her sleeping*  
*Smiles*  
*Whispers*  
Ve~... Sweet dreams..."   
*Leaves the room quietly*


	3. For all the dark pain there's a cure

It was a bright sunny day in Neinscape everything was going as normal and almost everyone was awake, confident and ready to start the day except for Jessica who had bags under eyes and felt really drowsy and Queasy she just wanted to stay in her comfy bed she thought the event that happened yesterday was another hallucination of her's when it wasn't she was really confused and her throat felt dry and brittle until Nurse Vee entered the room to Greet Jessica  
  
 Nurse Vee: Buongiorno (Good Morning) Jessica   
Jessica *stuttering*: H-Hi  I had the most strange hallucination I was in this mental hospital  I was in a Straight Jacket and I went Crazy   
Nurse Vee: Veeee~ That wasn't a dream Bela that actually happened  
Jessica: Wait What *looks at her straight jacket* Oh my  *curls up into a ball and shivers* I can't believe it I'm freaking insane why??????  
Nurse Vee: "Mantenere la calm!" ("Calm Down")lots of our patients felt scared and nervous at first, however, They soon got used to being here  I'm sure you'll get used to living here too  
Jessica: O-Okay (yawn) *Moves head downwards*  
Nurse Vee: Veee~ I can see you feel really nauseous I know how to fix that (leaves room)  
Nurse Vee *holding some tomato soup, Pills and some water*: Here you go   
Jessica: *takes pills and gulps it down with some water*  (shakes a little)  
Nurse Vee *holding spoon of tomato soup*: Open Wide   
Jessica:(gulp) mmmm tasty soup thanks Nurse Vee  
Nurse Vee: Grazie now let's get you ready for the day  
Jessica *blushing*: Alright although I'm not really much to look at  
Nurse Vee started removing straitjacket and put a small blue gown on Jessica*  
Nurse Vee *brushing Jessica's hair*: I think you look very pretty Jessica   
Jessica*blushing rolling eyes*: Sure thanks 

  
(Nurse Vee then took Jessica upstairs to where Dr.Awesome was except he wasn't in his lab coat he was in fitness wear)  
Jessica *confused*: Why am I in a Gym?  
Doctor Awesome:KeseKeseKese Madchen you Broke a lot of limbs when jou collapsed so your energy weakened and now you have issues standing ja?  
Jessica:Um Yes?  
Doctor Awesome:So I'm here to give you some Physiotherapy  
*Doctor Awesome gets Jessica to do some gymnastics and exercises* 

  
///Afterwards////  
Jessica went online played some video games with Dr.Hero and listened to Music  
Jessica felt a little better and liked Nurse Vee and Dr.Awesome, however, she still felt that side of emptiness when it came to her self-esteem and  Mental State she had a lot of secret cosplay weapons and she  secretly used them on herself    
Before Bedtime Doctor Awesome, Doctor Kolkol and Nurse Vee visited Jessica in her room to see if they could find out some more information about her to put into her personal records on the folder there were the following questions:  
What's your Full Name? Jessica Jessie Morrison   
What's your age? 12 years old Birthday October 23 2000  
Why did you do what you did? Because I had enough of being taken advantage of and I wanted that place and it's people to rot in hell  
How are your Social Skills? Social Skills??? What are those???? if you mean being Social Then I'm rubbish at that I get too shy sometimes  
Any Siblings? Not that I know of I've been an only Child for a long time   
How's your Family Life? Terrible My Dad was an Aggressive Alcoholic and My Mom was a Stressful Uncaring Witch  
What are you a victim of? Bullying, Violence, Psychological Trauma and Emotional Abuse  
What's your Nationality: Well My Dad was British my Mother was also my Other Mom was American and my Aunt was Japanese and My Grandparents are French and my Other Aunt was Canadian Mixed I guess?  
How was your Grades? A's and B's Mostly except for Languages I can speak English, Japanese and some French   
Fears?  
Injections  
Fire  
Pain  
Sleep  
Bears  
Darkness  
and Isolation  
Any Romance Experience?  
Nope I've been hated by a lot of people except for my aunts until they died when I was a kid  
Doctor Awesome: Damn Madchen that's ze lot of information you've had it rough We'll try our very best to care for jou and make you feel welcome   
  
Nurse Vee felt sad and hugged Jessica tightly   
Nurse Vee: Waaaaaa your Parents Abused you that must have been terrible to deal with povero bambino  
  
Doctor Kolkol was also reading what jessica had written and he felt sad he said "I know how it feels to be lonely and hated",  
Jessica felt a little happier however because she had previously used her weapons brutally on herself which caused severe bleeding   
Jessica had stopped speaking and felt dazed   
Doctor Awesome: Mien Gott Quickly Nurse take Jessica to surgery now!!!  
Nurse Vee: Si (puts Jessica onto a stretcher and wheels her over to the E.R with Doctor Awesome and Doctor Kolkol running close by)  
Jessica was given mild Chloroform during the Surgery so while she was still awake she was just relaxed enough to not notice what was happening   
Nurse Vee slipped on his red gloves and lightly dabbed at Jessica's wounds with a steryl dressing  
Veeeee~ she's lost a lot of blood   
Ja She needs some strong medicine in her to restore the brain tissue (makes the incision in her arm)  
 I'll have to shave off some of her hair though to get to the brain da?  
Si~ but don't shave it all just the sides nowhere else the brain tissue is located on the sides  
Doctor Awesome used a scapal and tweezers to help fix the broken blood cells along with an IV  While Doctor Kolkol was lightly cutting some of Jessica's bangs so he could cut out the broken brain tissue that was damaged   
(Doctor Kolkol lightly shaved Jessica's hair shaving much larger lumps of Jessica's hair than what was required   
Ve~ Ivan your shaving too much stop *takes it out of Dr Kolkol's hand*  
mmmm I think Jessica looks more pretty da?  
*Groan* it's about making Jessica stay alive not making her look *pretty*  
*uses various medical instuments on wound   
The Chloroform's effects soon wore off and  Jessica awoke she was quietly hyperventilating her heart rate was pounding fast she felt a little weak with all the patches, bandages and wires around her she couldn't really feel her body much she felt unstable until her brain was Stitched up and her wounds were healed   
  
Jessica: Ah wha? huh? Ow Ow Ow Ow the pain the pain *panics*  
Doctor Awesome: Ver dammit that Chloroform didn't work Manchen you'll be better soon once Ivan and I are done with your stitches  
Jessica *freaking out*: Stitches? permanment stitches? they will leave scars right *breathes heavily at a too fast rate* No No (silent)  
Dr Kolkol: Oh dear looks like she's ??  
Nurse Vee *monitors her Vital Signs*: You'll be fine Jessica I'll make sure you stay with us *uses nebuliser*    
Doctor Awesome:*completing the stitching process*: That was close Danke Felicano for helping Jessica stay alive   
Nurse Vee *smiling innocently*: Your Welcome Gilbert~ though Jessica will be asleep for a while she'll recover soon  
Dr Kolkol: That's okay she needs to rest after enduring all these treatments and surgeries she must have a lot of strength in the future   
(leaves room with Dr.Awesome)by the time Jessica had Settled down it was midnight it looked like there wasn't anyone around except for Nurse Vee  lightly touched Jessica's hand Nurse Vee's hand felt cold, soft and smooth   
Nurse Vee: Jessica! wake up the surgery is over now   
Jessica: Really? It's over great   
Nurse Vee *smiling*: I didn't know your Operation was going to take that long    
Jessica:*looks out the window*  I didn't know the moon was up at this time  
Nurse Vee: It is getting late how about I read you a bedtime story  
Jessica: Okay I've never been read a bedtime story before


	4. Side Chapter:The Bedtime Story

C'era una volta in 1800's   
There were two Princes Felicano and Romano they would wander around random lands to see if they could find a friend they found many friends and became stronger as they grew. However a great war occurred that deeply wounded the prince's friends and family they only had each other now soon the two princes were separated Felicano the one left behind was always the backup during a war  sure he couldn't fight but he was good at surrendering and coming to his friends aid when he needed them, unfortunately, this particular war was more than he could handle.  
he hated seeing his friends in pain so he volunteered to be a military medic he was really good at healing and caring for patients until the 1950s arose while the wars had ended and a lot of people were reunited with their families A New thing happened "Mental Illness" it was corrupting a lot of people and they were being mistreated for being different The Prince and many other Fellow Princes created a place which was not just a hospital but a home where Mentally unstable people could be treated well and unite with others of their kind "Neinscape" during the 90s/2000's the patients started being more difficult to handle and other hospitals were made that overshadowed neinscape and neinscape was seen as too Stuck in the past to be approved by any modern health associations so it became unknown to the public and isolated from any cities, towns or villages   
that all changed when a little girl ended up being emitted here the little girl had suffered badly from her parents and was a little insane   
she sounded like a very friendly shy girl The Prince felt sympathy for the girl and decided to be the one to nurse her back to good health  
he helped her be more social and encouraged her to try her best up to when the girl turned into a beautiful teenager the prince offered the girl to join him The End~  
Jessica *surprised*: Is this all this true?  
Nurse Vee *smiling*:Si~ Bela  
Jessica *neutral*:T-thanks did the Princes have a family   
Nurse Vee *trying to hide his sadness with a smile*:S-Si their Nono was a great warrior their Mama was a chef  and their Papa was nasty to them luckily they had a sorella who was there for them when times got rough   
Jessica *emotionless*:Where are your parents now?  
Nurse Vee *Sad*:They are up in the sky now   
Jessica *shocked*:Oh sorry for your loss I *clutches chest* know how it feels to lose a loved one  
Nurse Vee: That's okay and what loved one did you lose?  
Jessica *trying to think*: I think I lost my aunts and I can't remember the others *hits head multiple times* I Hate having amnesia   
Nurse Vee *smiling*: May your Zia rest in peace and don't get too worked up about it  you'll get your memory back eventually   
Jessica *Tsundere*: F-Fine I won't get worked up any more hmph   
Nurse Vee*calmly singing*: Hush now, quiet now, it's time to lay your sleepy head. Hush now quiet now it's time to go to bed  
Jessica *sad*: Okay I'll go to bed and I'll never wake up again   
Nurse Vee keeled down and gave Jessica a small kiss on her cheek  
Nurse Vee: I will always be there to wake you up when you feel like falling asleep into disappearing   
Jessica *Tsundere*: T-Thanks  
Nurse Vee: Goodnight  sweetie  
Jessica *tired*: Night  (sleep)


	5. Every Bird eventually gains it's wings

The Next Day:  
Before Nurse Vee went to wake up Jessica  
Nurse Vee: mmmm I wonder if Jessica ever smiles?  
Nurse Vee: Maybe I could find out?  
*Enters Jessica's room quietly*  
Jessica:*yawning*  
Nurse Vee: Rise and Shine Jessica~  
Jessica:Morning So what do you have planned for me today  
Nurse Vee: Nothing really just try and relax today because that was a very serious operation you had yesterday and maybe me and you could get to know each other better  
Jessica:I-I've never really gotten the chance to relax before I used to be really hyperactive  
Nurse Vee: I used to be like that too *laughs* I guess I still am because of how overly cheerful I am Veeeee~  
Jessica:So that's why your called that   
Jessica:Um Nurse Vee what is your Full Name? I would like to know  
Nurse Vee: Veeee~ I'm Felicano Vargas It's a Italian Name~  
Jessica:Interesting and what does Felicano mean?  
Nurse Vee: It means Cheerful and Calm   
Jessica *sighing*: Why can't I be like that  
Nurse Vee: Well you do frown and get upset a lot have you ever felt lively or full of smiles before?  
Jessica: Once when I was younger I'd smile a lot but then my parents made my life a living hell and I just sort of forgotten how to smile with all I've been through  
Nurse Vee: Then let's see if I can make your sad little face into a cute little smile *playfully moves Jessica's lips to make it look like she's smiling*  
Jessica *fake smiling*: Um could you try a little harder?  
Nurse Vee: Jessica what usually makes you smile or gets you in a happy mood  
Jessica *thinking*: Anime, Manga, Internet, Music & Dancing   
Nurse Vee: Maybe you could play some of your favourite music or dance for me?  
Jessica *Shy*: O-okay (puts on Teenagers by MCR and gets a bit too aggressive when singing it)  
Nurse Vee *sweatdrops*: Maybe sing a song that's less aggressive?  
Jessica:(puts on Ayumi Hamasaki Ayu's Euro Mega Mix 2012) *dances like out of DDR*  
Nurse Vee: Veeee~ that's the spirit Jessica keep that cute smile on for everybody to see  
Jessica *surprised/Scared*: For Everybody to see? *stops dancing in her tracks and slips over backwards*  
Dr Kolkol *enters the room just in time*:(catches Jessica in a graceful way)  
Jessica *blushing*: I, I, I thanks Ivan  
Dr Kolkol: Dobro pozhalovat' Jessica how about I help you dance you're really good at dancing from the looks of it  
Jessica *blushing anxiously*: I,I haven't danced since I was about 8 years old and because of  the beatings I received from the bullies my Legs have been weak and I can't properly dance much any more  
Dr Kolkol: Don't Worry I can teach you   
Jessica:Um alight  
Dr Kolkol:*renacts the nutcracker,sleeping beauty and swan lake dances with Jessica*  
Jessica:0////o  
Dr Kolkol: When you dance you look very graceful da?  
Jessica: I'm not graceful at all   
Dr Kolkol: aw don't say that your a beautiful talented girl for your age  
Jessica *blushes*:(hugs Dr Kolkol and cries on his shoulder)  
Jessica: Dr.Kolkol I am not graceful or talented It's just something I've learned over the years I'm a broken record o////o I know that trying my best isn't enough   
Dr Kolkol*serious/annoyed*: Jessica Net you shouldn't doubt yourself like this you are not a broken record you are an elegant swan why do you think like this?  
Jessica *crying*:M-My Parents said I'm not elegant at all I'm a bloody nut case  My Damn feet can't make a proper posture I'm not a snowflake I'm not anything pure or neat and I'm Not beautiful because I have fucking Messed up Hair pink eyes my stupid baby face my litter of spots and my pudgy flat body  
Dr Kolkol *sympathetic*: Oh **ажурный**  rebenok ("Delicate Child) you are not a "nut case"you're just a little mental, however, I can help you cope with your issues and your self-esteem you are beautiful and unique da? I understand how you feel I'm different too you are not alone  
I'm here for you *holds Jessica Close* now show me your pretty smile   
Jessica *genuinely smiles for once*: Like this?  
Dr Kolkol: Da~  
Jessica: It's great to truly smile for once and thanks for understanding   
Nurse Vee *watching from outside*: Veeeee~ Awww so she can smile after all  
///Later///  
Jessica is in her room unwell bored   
Dr Kolkol *holding a Tray with Kissel and **Olivier salad*: Dinner time Jessica~**  
Jessica: Yay  
Dr Kolkol: Eat it all up da?  
Jessica *smiling*: Da *eats the soup*  
////Later////  
Jessica *Tsundere*: that was a tasty meal I don't think I've had anything that tasty in a long time although that doesn't change how ugly my body is *cute pout*  
Dr Kolkol: Jessica time for your bath da?  
Jessica *blushing*: O-okay (walks into the bathroom and slips when Dr Kolkol picks her up and loosens the straitjacket)  
Dr Kolkol: *lightly lifts her into the tub*  
Jessica *relaxing*: This feels good *happily swims around*  
Dr Kolkol: that must be fun I can't swim   
Jessica *confused*: Why? Can't you swim?  
Dr Kolkol: Because in my country it is surrounded by lots of snow so I never really learned to do anything beyond the backstroke  
Jessica: Oh well maybe I could help you swim?  
Dr Kolkol *blushing/smiling*: Hahaha Jessica I'm not sure someone small like you would be able to help someone big, tall, scary and tubby like me  
Jessica *Smiling*: I'm sure I can help you and you're not scary at all I think you're like a Cuddly Teddy Bear I'm the one who is tubby your very cute Dr Kolkol (sweatdrops, Suprised) Why on earth did I just call my own Doctor Cute?  
Dr Kolkol *smiling*: Hehehe That's Okay Thanks for the compliment I appreciate it and your not tubby Jessica you're a beautiful girl for your age who will soon be a lovely young lady  
Jessica *Blushing/Dark Aura*: Y-Your Welcome and Sure yeah right once I grow up I'll be adopted by some unknown random family who ill only love me cause it's their job I won't have any spouses and will be too shy to make any friends  
Dr Kolkol *Rinsing Jessica's hair smiling *: You tend to Doubt yourself a lot da it's like you give some ghostly aura I know what that's like   
Jessica *Blushing*: Wow I have a ghostly aura yeah that's what would make people stray away from me I look so scary with my diclonius look and Pink Hair *sniff*  
Dr Kolkol *blowdrying Jessica's hair smiling*: Aw let's dry those tears krasivaya rebenok and Jessica I love the colour Pink and your hair is so cute  
Jessica *blushing*: Cute? nobody has ever called me cute before and really? you like my hair   
Dr Kolkol *brushing Jessica's hair smiling*: Da? it's very adorable   
Jessica:o///o thanks  
Dr Kolkol: Dobro pozhalovat  
Jessica *smiling*:hehe mmm what should I do now I have some minutes left to spare  
Dr Kolkol: Let's play Tetris together~  
Jessica: Yay that's one of my favourite video games of all time  
Dr Kolkol *using controller*:khorosho  
Jessica: This is fun~  
///Much Later///  
Jessica:*Zzzzzz*  
Jessica *drowsy*: Huh (*hears voices*) no more no more  
Dr Kolkol *rubbing calming circles*: Jessica it's okay I'm here  
Jessica *tsundere*: mmm *crying* Yeah   
Dr Kolkol:*snuggles up beside Jessica*  
Jessica *Smiling*: Merci Ivan  
Dr Kolkol: It was nothing my Precious little Sunflower  
Jessica *blushing*: Aww *rests*  
Dr Kolkol:*rests with Jessica*


	6. When Jessica's new life gave her Lemons she has Blood Tests,Showers with Lemonade,Tea and Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (note:this chapter was partly inspired by thingy-me-jellyfis

This Morning was different than all the Other Mornings because Jessica felt less weak than how she was a few weeks ago after being admitted 

  
Jessica:Maybe this "Neinscape" Place isn't as bad as I thought *gets dressed in casual clothes* *brushes teeth* *watches anime online*  
Nurse Aru *enters room*:Ni Hao Jiéxīkǎ I see you got yourself ready That's a good Nuhai~  
Jessica *smiling*:Yeah thanks nǐ jiào shén ma míng zì? (

 

Nurse Aru *quietly laughing*: I am Yao Wang though some call me Nurse Aru except you can call me by the Real name I've never met a patient like you who actually knows my language

Jessica: Hehe thanks~   
Nurse Aru: Your Welcome Jiéxīkǎ Now I'm going to start making you some breakfast  
(takes Jessica to his office)  
(starts cooking baozi)  
Jessica *eating*: Mmmm tasty *snap* Ouch  
Nurse Aru/China: Jiexika is something bothering you   
Jessica: No I'm fine   
Nurse Aru: Jiexika your Lying let me see what's wrong   
Jessica *anxious*: No No No Don't Touch me  
Nurse Aru*concerned*: Okay Aru if I give you Mr Panda will you turn over so I can see what's wrong  
Jessica *holding Mr Panda*: Shi *leans over   
Nurse Aru *looking using Chi Powers*: Oh my Jiexika you have severe back pain and some Broken Limbs I'll have to operate on you  
Jessica *shivering*: Operate on me alone?  
Nurse Aru : don't worry I'm highly skilled   
Nurse Aru used Dry Cupping  (Low air pressure was created by heating a cup  inside Jessica was rested along a bath in hot scented oils, then the cups were placed it against her skin. As the air inside the cup cooled, it contracted and drawed the skin slightly inside. A vacuum was created with a mechanical suction pump acting through a valve at the top of the cup.  He then rubbed some special medical cream over Jessica's back and inserted some small acupuncture needles  
Jessica *Shivering*:Ouch  it hurts  
Nurse Aru: It will all be over soon *dabs at the blood with some cloth*  
Jessica *smiling* (bandage around her back) Xiexie  
Nurse Aru: Would you like some tea?  
Jessica: Shi that would be lovely (drinks tea)   
Nurse Aru: You are a very sweet Nuhai  
Jessica:Thanks your a very good nurse too~  
Nurse Aru: Xiexie you should rest now   
Jessica: shi *rests*  
///Later////  
Jessica *drowsy*:mmm I feel like eating something healthy mmm maybe some fruit the Teachers at the boarding school said fruit is good for everyone  *looks around garden* I know I'll get some   
*goes to kitchen gets plate with bunches of fruit and vegetables*  
Jessica *confused*:let's see Raspberries,Blueberries,Apples,Cucumbers and Banana's *eats them*   
Jessica *disgusted*:Bleh (feels unwell) That was not tasty at all  Did they lie to me if Fruit is supposed to be tasty then why is the texture hard to swallow and it's making me feel unwell *wanders into the staff room* *collapses onto couch*   
Doctor Hero *walking by the kitchen*:And I was like dude my burger medicine is not greasy at least it's not as bad as your hard scones!  
Doctor Awesome *walking with Dr.Hero*:KeseKeseKese I know right *stops walking* Wait where did some of the Banana's & apples go?  
Doctor Kiku *notices Jessica on the couch*:eeto Jeshika has collapsed on our couch *looks at Jessica* Can you hear me Jeshika Chan?  
Jessica *eyes swollen*:y-yes *sneeze mmm *sneeze* I tried to eat fruit but the fruit made me feel strange *twitch* *twitch* *smirk*  
Doctor Kiku *looks at her eyes*: Oh dear looks like she's had an allergic reaction to the fruit and she sounds really mad right now   
Jessica*Dark Angry Aura*: Why do you even have this Gomi on your menu maybe that rumour is right hospital food Nioi   
Jessica *Unwell Angry*: Kuso Kuso Kuso I am so annoyed right now I'm going to punch you lot in the shoulders haha *sneeze* *sneeze*  
Doctor Awesome *holding Jessica in his arms*: Poor Madchen~ no Fighting today ja? you can act all stubborn once you're well again~  
Jessica *Tsundere*: Dr.Awesome I can't see and I keep sneezing I thought fruit was supposed to be good for the body I guess those bastards were wrong   
Doctor Kiku *calm*: Jeshika I'll have to give you some nasal drops and eye spray first   
Jessica *confused*: What? do you mean sharp Scalpals  in my nose and Salt water that gets in my eyes No No No No *kicks kiku*  
Doctor Kiku: Jeshika stop the kicking that's not what I meant they are just drops for your eyes to stop the swelling and an Oral Syringe for your nose they are to help you not to torture you  
Jessica *Sad*: Hai I guess it's not so bad though I feel really tired *sniff* I feel like I'm going to Pass out again~  
Doctor Awesome: Zhat is perfectly Normal after taking antihistamine Medicine you'll be fine  
Jessica *crying*:WAAAAAAAHHHHHH~ GILBERT~  
Doctor Awesome: Vhat! Jou called me by my Actual Name??  
Jessica:I can't see has my insanity gotten that bad *sniff* *sniff* *sniff*  
Doctor Hero:Oh Dude so that's what happened to the rotten fruit is she going to be okay?  
Doctor Awesome:Be Quiet Alfred I managed to get her to take Kiku's medicine however she's been unstable ever since  
Doctor Awesome (hugging Jessica) *calm*:hush you're okay Jessica, settle down now 

Doctor Kiku: Jeshika is there anything your allergic to like maybe the fruits you ate?  
Jessica:*stressing*I can't taste anything and my Mouth feels dry HAVE I LOST MY SENSE OF TASTE???  
Doctor Kolkol*runs into the room*:Don't worry Jessica you can still use your senses here taste this *hands Jessica a bottle*  
Doctor Awesome *suprised*:Ivan Vhat did you give her *looks at bottle* oh it's just Lemon Drop zhat's a relief  
Doctor Kiku: Wait! Ivan san what's in your Lemon Drop?  
Doctor Kolkol: Vodka~ of course  
Doctor Awesome *annoyed*: Ivan you dumbkopf she's still a young Madchen alcohol isn't going to help  
Doctor Kolkol:*walks back to his office* Hehe illegal minor liquor rules don't exist in Russia~  
Jessica:*gulps the lemon drop down* *sneeze* *sneeze* *sneeze* *sneeze* *blood gushes out of her nose and her head is painful*  
Doctor Hero: Oh my Alien Jessica your nose is bleeding  
Jessica *sobbing*: If I knew I was going to die of hay fever in this "neinscape" place I would have watched more ecchi anime before I died  
Doctor Awesome: KeseKeseKese Jessica jou can't die of hay fever *gives Jessica a tissue*  
Doctor Kiku: Hai you'll be better soon Jeshika Chan (holds Icepack on Jessica's forehead)  
Doctor Awesome: Anyways the nosebleed stopped ah you've got blood on your patient gown I'll have to get you some clean PJ's on   
Jessica (wearing Avirl Lavigne Pajamas):*sneeze sniff*   
Doctor Hero: Hahahahaha Gilbert those Pajamas are hilarious!!!  
Doctor Awesome: Shut Up Alfred they are the only spare ones that fit her size  
Jessica *Upset*:How do I know that it's the fruit that made me ill  
Doctor Awesome:By giving you the pin prick test *makes marks on Jessica's shoulder and lightly uses the needle*  
Jessica *disgusted*:Ouch I smell terrible  
Doctor Awesome:I can fix that *puts Jessica into a bath shower *rinses her body*  
Doctor Kiku:*massages Jessica's head with water*  
Jessica:Mmm I'd like something to eat a mix of something healthy and unhealthy that doesn't harm me!  
Doctor Hero:Well Burgers! usually have vegetables in them here *holds burger*  
Doctor Awesome:and since that dumbkopt Ivan made you drunk I have some Fries and Wurst with Mayonnaise *holds plate*  
Jessica:O-Okay  *eats Fries,Wurst and Burgers* mmmm hehe  
Doctor Kiku: And some Vegetable Ramen and Tokyo Banana (Banana Custard wrapped in a sponge) *Holds The Tokyo Banana in his hand*  
Jessica:Looks delicious itadakimasu! *eats the Ramen* (tastes so warm and tasty ow like my stomach)  
Doctor Kiku *Calm*: Īkagen'ni shite eat the banana too open wide  
Jessica:(gulp) mm Arigato Doctor Kiku  though why are you feeding me all this food don't you have your own dinners to have?  
Doctor Kiku *Serious*:BECAUSE YOUR HEALTH AND DIET IS REALLY IMPORTANT CONSIDERING THE FACT YOU GOT A ALLERGIC REACTION AND FOOD POISONING   
Doctor Hero:Hahahaha The Hero already had his Dinner and The Hero's Job is to protect you and his other patients from scary diseases and malnutrition which you dudette unfortunately have so I have to make sure that you eat a decent amount of food each day so your well fed and your throat doesn't get dry   
Doctor Awesome:Here in Neinscape we try our absolute best  for our patients making them feel loved  

madchen your a good patient jou are it's just you need to stop putting too much pressure on yourself you can do great things when you put your mind to it jou like living in neinscape Ja?  
Jessica *blushing*: Yes  I like living here  Everyone I've met so far is so friendly and I feel loved and special here  
Doctor Awesome: Awww zhat's great to hear madchen *hugs Jessica*  
Jessica *smiling*: Thanks~  
Doctor Kiku: Jeshika Chan do you now know Gilbert, Alfred, Felicano, Ivan and Me care about you very much don't give up you have a long life ahead of you We'll make sure you grow up into a beautiful kind woman  
Jessica*: Y-yeah   
////Later/////  
Jessica *deep thinking*: This Neinscape is an interesting place so far before I go to hell this is where I'd like to spend the rest of my life   
*her room door opens*  
Nurse Vee: Ciao Jessica how was your day   
Jessica *smiling*: It was an interesting fun day   
Nurse Vee *smiling*: That's good to hear Jessica maybe tomorrow you can try and interact with the other patients here it would be nice for you to make friends with your fellow patients here  
Jessica *smiling*: Really? that sounds Amazing since I'm not too shy any more I'm sure I'll make lots of friends here hehe so where were you today felicano?  
Nurse Vee: Every a-body needs a friend I used to be a little shy too when I was your age and I was outside today shopping I was also visiting my friend Ludwig me and him go way back hehe he's slightly quiet about his feelings though I still really love him he used to be the first ever patient here in neinscape now he lives in a small village nearby a seaside where there's lots of festivals and fun activities  
Jessica *interested*:So are you and Ludwig in love  or just close friends  
Nurse Vee *blushing*:C-Close friends I love him deeply as a friend    
Jessica: I'm very interested in meeting your friend  
Nurse Vee:I'll make arrangements for it to happen hehe I hope you have sweet dreams *kisses Jessica*   
Jessica *smiling*:Y-yes  zzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
Nurse Vee :Good Night *quietly leaves the room*  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. New Freunds and a lover have fun together

It was Morning in Neinscape and Jessica had woken up early she brushed her teeth ate some cereal then got dressed in her casual clothes and shoes (invader zim shirt,light grey jeans and Black Boots) Jessica thought today was going to be an interesting day because she was going to visit Felicano's friend Ludwig hopefully she'll be able to befriend him she snuck downstairs and Felicano was there smiling holding a dandelion bouquet he cheerfully  said "Andiamo (Let's go) Jessica!".They got into Italy's ferrari and set off however it was a rough ride once Felciano stepped on his breaks Jessica felt like she was in roller coaster since Felicano was driving so rapidly  more than Jessica could handle "Jessica yelled "What the bloody hell felicano your driving too fast slow down I think I'm going to have a stomach-ache!" Felicano stopped his car and calmly answered "Scusa (sorry) Bambino (Child)" he then gave Jessica some ice-cream to calm her down. After eating the ice-cream Jessica felt better after that as Felicano continued driving  Jessica could see a small village it looked like it was right out of an old Grim Brothers fairy tale she could see lots of houses, shops, fountains and nature Jessica thought "The Scenery here is devine!" Felicano chuckled and said "That's because this is the very Beautiful village of Frankenfurt in Germany!" they eventually stopped in front of a modern looking house.

  
When Jessica and Felicano looked around the house it had lots of weapon picture frames on the walls and fitness equipment near the lounge along with a basket of adult magazines,Seinen manga,instruction manuals & guidebooks when they entered the Kitchen she finally noticed this Ludwig person lived in this house he had sleek smooth light blonde hair gleaming blue eyes a six pack muscled body and was wearing a white and light pink apron it looked like he was baking a cake he didn't really have a positive attitude though.Felicano held his bouquet gleefully and said "Ciao Ludwig I brought you some dandelions I know their your favourite!" Ludwig turned around showing a slightly bleak expression  and said Danke Felicano *takes the bouquet* I love these Dandelions I was also making something for you a Cake I was thinking that me and you could eat it together oh and who's the madchen with you noticing Jessica shyly standing next to Felicano took a plate of the cake sat down at a table with Jessica and Ludwig while he meerily ate the cake Ludwig lightly shivered and said I hope you like the cake Felicano  I spent most of the morning baking it maybe your madchen freund can have some of the cake too? Felicano then noticed  Ludwig and Jessica were having difficulty thinking of what to say to each other so he said to Jessica quietly "Don't mind Ludwig he can be socially awkward at times and he doesn't really get to talk to girls much except for locals and the hot ones in his Adult magazines he also said to Ludwig This is Jessica she can be shy at times and she doesn't really get to interact with many people specificity boys except for the fictional ones in her Bi-shonen Manga Jessica stopped blushing and said  
It is a pleasure to meet you Ludwig Beilschmidt I am Jessica,Jessica Morrison I'm 12 years old and I like reading,writing,going on the internet,fighting,relaxing,cooking,studying,exercising,dancing & drawing  
 *moves her hand forward and Ludwig happily shakes her hand* "Hallo Jessica I'm 19 years old it's a pleasure to meet you too I see I have some of the same interests as you I also enjoy Reading a good novel,drawing manga art,cooking potatoes,soups & pastries exercising and play fighting are one of my daily routines,Studying to make sure I can get a well paid job *blushes* d-dancing to cheesy corny 90s euro dance Music in F-femmine looking clothes my Bruder got me into it also browsing the internet though I'm not really good with navigating that Google Maps Application. Jessica smiled and said "well Ludwig that's very interesting I can easily help you learn how to use Google Maps I love Manga Art and Eurodance is one of my favourite Music Genre's of all time next to Electronic Punk Rock and Screamo Rap Metal Ludwig faintly smiled and answered with I think me and you are going to be good freunds madchen! Ludwig then took out a radio removed his apron revealing a I heart dogs shirt jeans and some pastel coloured Jewellery including a gingerbread necklace and some retro neon wristbands he started Dancing to the music he had put on radio Felicano and Jessica joined in. Until Ludwig and Felicano were together on the dance floor it was like a fairy tale when Felicano and Ludwig were singing one of the cheesy romance songs they felt like kissing while without them noticing Jessica took a picture of the sweet moment on her camera both Ludwig and Felicano's faces were as red as tomatoes  after they overheard her doting about the picture.  
Jessica doted "Awww you and Ludwig look so adorable", Felicano said  Grazie Jessica would you like to dance with us Jessica blushed and said W-Why me your a couple and I'm just a girl who is a friend with you I have no partners yet hehe Felicano complimented "Don't say that Jessica you'll have one someday, however, your partner doesn't always refer to your spouse I'd like to see some of your dancing, F-Fine Jessica said blushing

Ludwig then added more songs to the radio some of them were classical songs which Jessica did some ballet dancing to and it was good. After playing some video games it was almost time to leave except Felicano wanted Jessica to look at some photos some were of Felciano when he was a young prince and one of Ludwig when he was a lad in a dark cloak who used to control a powerful empire and the photos were really interesting and cool Jessica enjoyed her time there she was really surprised when she found out during one of the world wars Ludwig used to train Felicano and that Felicano was the first person to ever offer to be Ludwig's friend   
"nobody had ever wanted to be my friend before I met Felicano most people were scared of me because I was so Aggressive and Strict  
Jessica felt slightly sad and said I know what that's like nobody really wanted to be my friend either they thought I was too crazy, psychotic shy and different from others Ludwig felt sad and said You don't sound psychotic to me madchen besides I can think of far worse crazy things I've done that have made me different than others your not the only one Felicano interrupted Yeah like Adult Magazines, Victorian Lolita Dresses, Lady Gaga Music, Collars, Sadism and Soft Hentai~ Ludwig felt flustered and annoyed at this moment  
"ITALY! I told you this is only between us and the Allies you can't say such secret things in front of a young madchen like her she'll probably think I'm a creep like mien Bruder Jessica wasn't listening to their conversation and was reading one of his ecchi manga's   
I Guess she doesn't mind after all I think she likes soft hentai too (Groan) Jessica! Where did you get that Explicit Comic Book???????  
I got it from your Books Basket it's has lots of interesting stories I like this one since it has Hot Demon Girls and Sword Fights it's so cool   
Oh well since it's just a harem and not a hentai I guess it's okay What? I'm used to it I've seen much worse things on the internet compared to this DxD is Tame also why did you call Felicano italy?   
Ludwig facepalmed himself "Ver Dammit I had forgotten she's a  human!"  
Felicano looked concerned and said Maybe I should monitor the Internet barrier system next time I don't want Little Jessica's mind to be corrupted by things like the Scary Maze Game,the korean comic and Kiku's Adult Video Games Ahh um Ludwig I think it's time for me and Jessica to head home now bye~ Ludwig was confused about why Felicano was so nervous and said Auf Wiedersehen   
(nervously got back into his car with Jessica and speeded back to neinscape unaware of his driving


	8. Random Moments

Random PSA  
Jessica had gone sleepwalking and accidentally walked into Felicano's room her eyes were slightly drowsy though she could still see what was happening she noticed Felicano's chest was showing he was in green jeans and was taking off his nurse uniform Jessica could vaguely notice his chest though she was so tired she fell asleep on Felicano's couch until Felicano woke her up once he was in casual clothes  
Veeeeee~ Jessica wake up Felicano said Jessica looked at Felicano with a child like smile and simply said Felicano are you cosplaying?  
Felicano blushed and calmly said N-no Jessica I-I'm not cosplaying I'm cross-dressing Jessica rubbed her eyes and said cross-dressing?  
okay then I'm okay with that I see it in a lot of my favourite anime and manga Ouran does it each episode and Ciel and Alois has done it  
also Gasper has crossdressed a lot I see no problem if Males are into certain fashion choices that are perfectly fine Felicano smiled and said  
Grazie though when did this become a Public Service Announcement hehe Jessica? you know I'm male right Jessica said Yes I know your Male so? your still a good person and one of my best friends I'm ok with having male friends, female friends  of any gender or nationality  
  
Character Feelings:  
  
Full Name: Jessica Jessie Morrison   
Personality:Cheerful,Sassy,Child-Like,Depressive,Lively,Shy,eccentric,Insane,Sadistic,rascal,twisted,Kind,Yangire,Calm,weak & Nervous  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Hometown: East End England  
  
Interests:  
.Anime/Manga  
.Video Games  
.Horror Movies  
.Music  
.Witchcraft and Voodoo  
.Sadism (Knives, Pin Cushions and Toy Guns)  
  
  
Dislikes:  
.Torture  
.Syringes,Needles,Orals & Dental Drills  
.Bullies and Abuse  
.Smoke  
.Strict People  
.Pills and Tablets  
.Being Spoiled  
.Hallucinations and Panic Attacks  
.being Isolated from others  
.Operations and Surgeries   
.When she can't answer a question  
.Failure   
.Society and Politics  
.Diets, Fruit and Veg  
.Her Pink Hair and Diclonius like look  
Life Status: Orphan abandoned by Stepmother resides in Neinscape an old Mental Hospital somewhere close to Berlin  
  
Age: 12-13-14-15  
  
Quirks?  
She's a Huge Otaku   
She finds creepy things like skulls and voodoo dolls cute  
She has a collection of cosplay and Knives that she keeps in an old Gym Bag  
When goes Insane it's in a childlike way of insanity where she draws pictures with blood loses her mind stabs things and acts flirt  
She has a Dark side (Harem Hentai, Fan Fiction, Demonic Witchcraft, Murderous, Possessive, Sachiko crazy)  
She plays the Drums sometimes   
  
Nurse Vee (Felicano) *Close Friends*  
His 1st Impressions: She sounded Lonely and Sad I felt like she needed cheering up when I was given the news of her personal history I felt so sad that someone like her could have gone through such sadness I felt like I need to protect her she's like a sister to me   
Her 1st Impressions:He sounds nice different than anyone I have previously met before he sounds very cheerful and caring why does h care about me so much well he is a cool person to be around and the bedtime story was interesting he was there for me when I was falling deep in despair I think he's my best friend here who isn't a patient  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Full Name: Yuri Lilly Kai Okazaki  
Personality:Violent,Anti-Social,Shy,Quiet,Sensitive,Silent,Serious,Calm,Fun,Cold,Kuudere,Aggressive,Stressful,Studious,Rebellious & Spunky  
Sexuality: Lesbian  
Hometown: Tokyo, Japan/Birmingham, West Midlands  
  
Interests:  
.Anime/Manga  
.Reading Light Novels, Graphic Comics and Children's Books  
.Watching TV and Netflix  
.Action Figures, Dolls and Gundam  
.Old Demonic Celtic Spells  
.Spying on her Friends & Enemies  
.Baking Bread, Bento and Pastries  
.Parties  
  
Dislikes:  
.Alcohol except for Vodka  
.Society  
.School  
.Orphanages  
.British Healthcare (NHS)  
.Bullies  
.WW2 Documentaries and Films except for Grave of the Fireflies  
.Riots and Stampedes  
.Long Queues  
.American Rap Music  
.American Thug Life Culture  
.Mtv and Reality Television  
.Being Mistaken for a Vampire  
.Any of the Twilight Movies  
.Reckless People  
.The Yakuza  
.Smut Yaoi   
.Weeaboos and Hikkomori's  
.Law and American/British Politics  
Life Status: Orphan was Abused in Orphanage went into Hiding Collapsed in Berlin ended up in Neinscape wears an eye patch on her right eye  
  
Age:14-15-16-17  
  
Quirks:  
Personality Changes Occasionally from Tsundere to Rude to Kuudere to Dandere to a typical British Person   
She enjoys Spying a lot almost like an obsession  
She has a grudge against Americans   
  
Full Name: Faye Segreti  
Personality:Weak,Fragile,Fun Loving,Optimistic,Cheerful,Motherly,Caring,Air-headed,Bubbly,Carefree,Upbeat,Joyful,Hopeful,Merry & Flirty  
Sexuality:Straight  
Hometown: Florence,Central Italy  
  
Interests:  
.Anime/Manga  
.Comic Books  
.Trading Card Games   
.Role Playing Fantasy Video Games (RPG's and MMO's)  
.Magical Girl Cosplay  
.Shopping Spree's  
.Colourful Designer Fashion   
.Ice Cream of Any Flavour  
  
Dislikes:  
.Heart Attacks  
.Bullies  
.Exams/Tests  
.Stalkers  
.Greek Cheese  
.Mafia  
.Social Services  
.Stereotypes  
.Deadlines and Detentions  
.Valley Girls  
.Internet Trolls  
Life Status: Orphan has mental issues was raised by an older brother and was sent to neinscape to cure severe heartburn   
  
Age:16-17-18-19  
  
Quirks:  
.Nerd  
.Hipster  
.Hot Italian Woman  
.Larp (Medival Nutcase)  
.Procrastinates Often  
  
Full Name: Raven Kuro Miranda Anderson Michaels  
Personality:Independent,Fun Loving,Flamboyant,Shy,Nervous,Depressive,Pessimistic,Sardonic,Cynical,Angsty,Perverted,& Masochist/Sadist  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
  
  
Interests:  
.Anime/Manga  
.Reading Graphic Novels, Poetry and Comic Books  
.Video Games (Visual Novels)  
.Hentai Artwork  
.Gothic Fashion  
.Sweets, Cakes and Potato Chips  
.Emo and Punk Rock Music  
.Shape-Shifting  
.Vampire Biting  
.Eating Souls  
.Sadism and Masochism  
.(Lemon) Fan Fiction Writing  
  
Dislikes:  
.Syringes, Injections, Needles, Orals and Moxibustion  
.Punishments  
.Valley Girls  
.Popular Clothes and Modern Music  
Life Status: Dad died of Alcohol Poisoning and was abandoned by her Mother  
  
Age:15-16-17-18  
  
Quirks:  
Gothic Tsundere Lolita  
Practises Demonic Wiccan Magic  
Is a Sadist and Masochist  
acts like Grell most of the time   
  
Full Name: Franklin Jones (represents Frankland in the United States)  
Personality:Playful,Clumsy,Curious,Child-like,Fun Loving,Cowardly,Weak,Mischievous,Goofy,Joyful,Lively,Doubtful,Bubbly,Bright & Smart  
Sexuality: Pansexual  
Hometown: Somewhere in North Carolina   
  
Interests:  
.Anime/Manga  
.Comic Books (Mostly IDW comics)  
.Cosplay  
.Electronica   
.Godzilla and Kaiju Movies  
.Deserts and Salads  
.Internet  
.Cartoons  
.Video Games (PC and Wii)  
.Toys (Action Figures, Dolls, Plushies, Figurines and Happy Meal toys from the 90s)  
  
Dislikes:  
.Flu Needles  
.Social Services  
.Getting Caught Escaping  
.Injures/Illnesses  
.Female Jewellery  
.School Lunch Food  
.Unfair iPad Games  
Life Status: Separated from Parents because of Illness, Alcoholism and Wars he wants to escape Neinscape and reunite with his parents however he is completely unaware that he is not a state any more so he holds no meaning country wise anymore he's just a human now  
  
Age:9-10-11-12  
  
Quirks:  
He's a Curious young boy  
He has a crush on Aya   
He's feminine  
He's clumsy  
He's still a young child and the main girls like to use that to their advantage with cosplay and certain parties  
  
Full Name: Natille Nichols Phan  
Personality: Violent, Hard Working, Protective, Possessive, Motherly, Calm, Reserved, Cold, Arrogant, Meek, Nervous, Brave and Patriotic   
Sexuality: Homosexual  
Hometown: Vinh, North Vietnam   
  
Interests:  
.Anime/Manga  
.Girl Comics  
.Cooking Spring Rolls and Pho  
.Working in Neinscape as a Part-time Nurse  
.BJD Dolls   
.Power Rangers  
.Korean, Chinese, Japanese, British and American Boy Bands  
.Make Up and Jewellery  
.Action and Romantic Movies  
.Modeling and Photography  
.Feminism  
.Comforting Others  
.Hello Kitty Merchandise  
  
Dislikes:  
.Fire  
.Perverts  
.Assassins  
.Vietnam War Documentaries  
.Sony  
.Low Internet  
.Anything Cheaply Made  
.Torture  
.Abuse  
.Discrimination  
.Napalm  
.Using her Flame-thrower  
.Doctors  
.Medical Examinations  
.Anything that does not have the fair trade label or is made by a Business CEO (she hates corporate Marketing which has no heart)   
Life Status:Her Mom works overseas for Charity work and Her Dad is a Police Officer however she is unaware of her own strength so she has lots of scars of times where she has gotten in street fights or has helped her dad during crime watches she was sent to neinscape because of how she was affected by an explosion at the restaurant she used to work at  
  
Age:20-21-22-23  
  
Quirks?  
.She's a Big Sister Type Figure to the Others  
.Her Flame-thrower and her  Pacifist attitude towards using it  
.being the only Patient who is also a member of staff  
.Used to have a crush on Raye she acts like a sister to her  
.one of the few patients whose parents are either Alive or are still on good terms with


	9. To the Forth Wall and the Future Beyond

Hehe this is the First time you actually here me speak to you the viewers becuase with a new year means new life  
a lot of things have happened to me in 2015 I'm going to list the things I've done this year also I'm 15 now I'm not that little insane 12 year old any more right so first  that new Star wars movie was awesome also me and Raye went on a lot of dates the dates went well so which one am I going to choose I don't know  
  
I mean Raye is cool and is a great skater though Ivan is cool too  
  
my idea of having a good date with Raye is ordering some nachos and Chicken along with listening to albums of the Beatles,Pierce the Viel, Fall out boy  
having a marathon of Tim Burton Movies and Hellsing sometimes reading a Pon and Zi picture book playing with my little pony,My scene,Bratz and Monster High toys  
  
my idea of having a good date with Ivan is eating some cookies and Pirozhki listening to simple plan along with playing with some Hello Kitty Plushes,Bratz making Snowmen in the snow shopping for arts,craft and fashion sometimes just relaxing in Sunflower fields


	10. Hydrothreapy in Neinscape

Today most of the  patients were going to the swimming pool area of neinscape for many different reasons  
for some it was just for fun and for others like Jessica,Lilly,Faye,Miranda  it was for the relaxation of their  soul  
it was also one of the few times the male nurses could wear male clothes and the female doctors could wear female clothes  
  
Ivan (Doctor Kolkol) and Kiku (Doctor Otaku) helped Jessica into the Pool  
Felicano (Nurse Vee) cheerfully played with the girls, ~~secretly flirted with Faye~~ and helped perform certain treatments   
Matthew (Nurse Who) helped the girls relax and remain calm even some of the deeper areas of the water  
  
Faye was the only one who could both dry and rinse herself   
  
Yuri/Lilly  was capable of washing herself although she did have difficulty drying herself also last time she showered she didn't wear a eye patch luckily Matthew let her to use his goggles he also gave her some eye drops (because of Lilly's black eye which she would usually wear a eye-patch over) while helping Yuri/Lilly dry off  
  
  
  
  
"mademoiselle laisse lâché essayer tu repos in le eau"!  
  
Francis played around with Miranda during most of it like helping her swim,doing some water sports and the occasional flirty chase  
until it was  time for it to end   
  
Francis walked to the private shower side of the pool to let Miranda dry off  
however unlike other girls Miranda was more quiet than she normally is when she stepped onto the titled floor  
Miranda are you okay?  
  
a-aye said Miranda while she slightly shivered   
Francis wrapped a towel around Miranda and asked are you cold?  
  
Miranda attempted to say something though she stuttered while saying it  
 I have some issues with my   ~~derrière  it makes it feel painful and m-my skin is very sensitive I have never had a shower before  the volume of the water is a lot more rough than the bath- water I'm used to  I don't want my skin to start feeling like it's going to shred~~  
  
it's okay Miranda I'll help you shower  and I'll be very gentle I'll look at where the pain is when we're back in my office  
  
Francis held the shower and rinsed Miranda's body and hair lightly while lowering the temperature of water while slipping a small dark tank top and shorts on Miranda before walking her back to her room   
  
after the pool was done being used some of the more insane patient's were sent to the baths to receive some hydrothreapy Jessica was one of them   
  
Jessica walked down the hallway  to the small bath room    
  
Jessica waited until Nurse Vee and Doctor Kolkol had returned and they were back in their regular uniforms


	11. The Painful Experiements and Cold Treatments

This day was probably the start of the negatives for neinscape what Jessica thinks  
Jessica woke up early only to hear a very loud sound of a speaker it was Dr.Kolkol he was saying She and other patients had to meet him in the centre of a secret place in the mental ward except his voice didn't sound trustworthy she got dressed and did was she told this one also one of the few times Jessica's anxiety took effect because the stone white titled walls with tight spaces sent shivers done her spine  
she felt like she was in the hunger games once everyone had gathered a doctor walked up onto a type of platform except nobody had seen this doctor before this Doctor looked very high class and more posh he had wavy brown hair one side sticking out wildly Sickening Violet eyes covered by dull grey glasses a  nasty small mole underneath his stern sounding face  
Jessica didn't feel good about this that doctor adjusted his microphone to make a announcement  
Hallo Patienten your probably wondering who I am and why your here well let me introduce myself, "Mien name is Roderich Edelstein or Dr.Edelstein" now what I am doing is a series of experiments where you will each have a secret room lying in that room is something you fear now my aim is for you to spend 2 hours in that room so I can see if you can handle or face your fear without letting your mental issues get the best of your sanity Ja? then it's settled Jessica you go to to room of mirrors weaponry & Studies Lilly you go to the room of Drinks,Media and Eroge Faye you go to the room of Education and Pasta Miranda go to the room of cliques and implements Franklin go to the room of Lunches and Jewellery lastly Natille you go to the room of Medicine and Electronics Miranda slightly interupted Dr. Roderich's announcement by saying to Jessica  
"Wow Nat's the only room that makes sense even though she rarely makes sense at All hahaha",Oh Cam Mieng Shut Up Miranda your the one who rarely makes sense cause of your Fujoshi self Dr.Roderich yelled at them to be quiet "YOU GIRLS BOTH DON'T MAKE SENSE NOW SCHWEIGN (SILENCE)  GO TO YOUR ROOMS"! now his voice was so stern and grouchy it made Jessica tremble in fear while she and the others immanently behaved after that while entering their individual rooms   
  
Jessica walked in what looked like a classroom and saw a pile of study work   
"From my history of being in that boarding school I knew that was work which needed done who knows maybe this neinscape has some sort of battle royale twist to it so I should ace these essays I walked up to a nearby desk and set my completed work down when a hungarian girl called Elizabeta who had large locks of brown hair tied in a orange flower her body covered in a dark demon red Nurses's uniform a devilish smirk shown on her face  
Oh Miss Jessica you forgot to do some of these questions this requires some disciplinary tutoring come here  
O-okay (follows her)  
Calm down it will all be over *ties her down on a examination medical table*  
A-ah   
First Question how many students were in your boarding school?  
51 miss there were 51   
Dear me you answered wrong *holds scissors* *snips off half of her skin* the correct answer was 1 because you killed them the others ran away because they were terrified of being murdered by Jessica also you were technically expelled for violence and vandalism so you don't count  
W-What are you talking about I've killed nobody   
Wrong again I'm afraid  now hold still *stabs her in the arm multiple times*   
Ahhhh it hurts it hurts I've never killed anyone I'm just a young girl  
Ja a very naughty Girl you lie too much keep this up and I won't stab you I'll spank you like the child you are   
Non Non I'll take the stabbings Ah Ah Ahhhh gomen nasai gomen nasai gomen nasai Hai I have killed some people I'm sorry  
That's a good girl and some ha nein you've killed all of your classmates your a psychopath if the police saw your criminal record you would be rotting in a slammer and you are not sorry you love that you killed your bullies though what you are unaware of is that they have families that will be mourning until the apocalypse about the fact a certain "child" killed their precious sons and daughters you don't even deserve to see their depressive faces *inverts eyelids*  _Ring around the Rosey_ _A pocket full of posies._ _Ashes, Ashes. They_ _all fell down_  
Non Non I never killed anyone and I'm innocent   
mm You and your Lying look at your self in the mirror over there and ask me again are you really the delicate girl you think you are?  
Jessica walked up to the mirror and looked at her self   
her tied up hair was scruffy and in tangles her eyes were swollen her feet were unbalanced Non Non I never killed anyone and I'm innocent   
mm You and your Lying Are you really the delicate girl you think you are?  
  
//Intermission//  
  
Lilly walked into what looked like a Bar with lots of glistening Shapeliness and wine glasses she had no interest until she found some vodka and drank it all in one gulp she was then moved by a robot to a modern america type garden blasting pop music smokes messing up the chlorine she hated it though she didn't show her anger because of the personality disorder it wasn't until she saw two yaoi type guys forcing each other to make out that she got furious she soaked them in shinto water attacked them with a kendo sword and she punched the Seme multiple times while locking the Uke in her tea room where he proceeded to pass out of the sleep potion that was in the tea Lilly felt like her job was done however the door was shut until a rather scary looking woman hologram waddled inside the woman had a doting annoying attitude which irritated Lilly she then started fighting the hologram until she realised she accidently punched her self in the face where her eyepatched eye was oh dear   
  
a bunch of other events happened that never went anywhere so Jessica was sent to the same room as Miranda after Elizaveta had stopped stabbing her Jessica and Miranda were both restrained to chairs that were tied up they remained there until Dr.Edelstein entered   
Hallo Hallo what do I have here oh Ja  two naughty delinquent Girls  now Jessica tell me the truth you too Miranda be gut Madchen's  
Okay I-I slaughtered almost all my classmates by stabbing them with a knife I also Vandalised my school by smashing the windows with a hatchet I also made voodoo dolls of my teachers and used scissors to gouge their heart and eyes out I *sniff* I've been a bad bad girl  
Well ich good you were honest however, It looks like...you need some spanking for your punishment   
I am going to give you 3 cracks of my violin bow and 5 slashes of mien Leather Strap the violin bow is for the vandalism the Strap is for the multiple counts of homicide   
Ah-Ah I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I didn't mean too My classmates were cruel to me so I was cruel to them please don't be too hard!  
*sigh* Jessica you have to learn when you do something as severe as murder you have to deal with the consequences so I have to be hard  and you'll have to deal with it because it's your sentence   
Ah Hai I will except my punishment  
Fine then *holds Jessica down and spanks her with the bow and Strap   
Jessica is calm through most of it until the fifth slash "I-Itai yo (it hurts) Dr. Edelstein it hurts it hurts stop I've learned my lesson"!   
 right I'll talk to Mr.Branginski later about your medication intake I hear you've been skipping your daily medication doses  
Oi! Stop giving Jessica such a hard time you douche sure she's a little insane but she's still a good person also she had reasons for killing and torturing her classmates do you know how badly they treated her what would you prefer if she didn't kill and would instead die of suicide because it would be too much for her to handle also she wouldn't have the confidence she has now so leave her alone  
The mention of suicide gave Roderich a sick depressive feeling he shook it off so he could severely scold Miranda for being so rude to him Jessica just sat in the background sad but speechless while Miranda was receiving her own harsh punishments   
Miranda was weeping but hid it behind  her Tsundere type personality  
Wow Miranda he really went hard on you was it painful?  
Sh-Shut up Jessica I'm okay it's just I don't like these experiments they're torturous   
you sure? Miranda that looks really painful   
Nah it's not that bad besides  you got stabbed multiple times that must be twice as painful  
Well it does hurt though I'm sure this will all come to a end soon  
Now Jessica and Miranda it is time for your shock bracelets (shocks Jessica and Miranda) Ah  
sharp sparks of electricity heavily attacked Jessica and Miranda's mind and Body until they were dripping in blood and looked like they were hit by lightening   
That's it for now I have done my experiments and now I will review the insurance documents and the law records   
Jessica and Miranda remained on that table until Dr.Awesome,Nurse Vee,Dr.Love and Nurse Who entered the room and turned off the control panel   
Mon Dieu What happened to you girls!!!  
They were experimented on and brutally punished now they have dangerous amounts of electric shocks running through their veins the others are fine because they were able to handle their fears   
Yes *sniff* the radio-waves were so rapid I felt like I was having a seizure ahhh  
Jessica come here it's alright *lifts Jessica off the table* calm down relax *rocks Jessica back and forth until she is resting*  
Mmm Roderich made these experiments into a deadman wonderland zhat stern jerk always being so blunt ugh mien gott Nurse Vee I'm afraid they will both need surgeries unfortunately there's no choloform left so you'll have to restrain them   
S-Si Doctor I'II get them restrained now * tightens some of the restraints*   
*yawn* What are you doing Nurse Vee?  
I'm going to stitch up your wounds Jessica though for some wounds you will need to loosen any clothing that is close to the effected area I-I can't reach my arms are weak   
Nurse Vee looked at Jessica's arms they felt frail,tight moist in blood he smiled faintly rested her arms on the bed while delicately undoing the buttons of her shirt until it was spread out from where the wounds were located he brightened the lights and carefully attached a anaesthetic oxygen machine close to her mouth to keep Jessica sedated during the surgery then Doctor Awesome started fixing the wounds   
Scalpal Bisturi IV Stat Flebo Needle Siringa Clamp Moletta Tweezers Scissors and Yes The Operation was successful   
  
(after a short spa Bath and a Delectable Pasta Dinner Jessica,Miranda and lilly spent the rest of the day in their room)  
Meanwhile a Furious Doctor Awesome called Doctor Edelstein into his office)  
Yes Gilbert you wanted to see me  
Ja ich about how you acted today  
So I made the patients fight against their darkest fears what's the big deal isn't that what neinscape is about not escaping your fears  
Nein that wasn't experiements that was torture you almost shocked two of my patients to death ich unacceptable you ruthless sadist!  
Well I had gut intentions I wanted to help them I did but when I found out one was a young murderer and one was a Brat I went  Mad  
No Going Mad around my patients or else I will punish you also just because they have done wrong doesn't mean they can't  be good  
*sigh* Gilbert you've only known these patients for weeks now also why are you acting like a parental figure towards them if your own vati and mentor isn't around anymore the one you admired greatly Fritz?  
Doctor Awesome snapped and started having a fight with Roderich *punches * Never mention his name Roderich  Nein *sniff*  
it wasn't until Doctor Kolkol along with Nurse Vee noticed that Doctor Awesome and Doctor Edelstein  were making a scene that they stopped it"No Fighting each other that will only make you feel worse Apologize now!"can't you just settle this arguement for once >.<  
Da you too weren't being very nice Roderich you should learn about this place before you start performing deadly experiments like that also there's nothing wrong with Gilbert acting like a parent around his patients don't we all connect with our patients in some way ^L^  
I connect with Jessica a lot because she makes me feel less lonely and she reminds me of when I was her age hehe~  
Si Isn't it great that the patients all have interesting connections between us   
Ja I guess your right though Roderich you are not allowed to enter neinscape with your experiental torturous weapons ever again   
Sure Sure bye Gilbert you haven't changed at all   
Roderich You'll never hear the last of this  
*whacks him with a wooden spoon* Alright That's enough your wasting your energy with reckless fights does that really solve anything? No   
Your right Felicano I'm sorry for causing a row Me and Roderich just have a bad relationship it's been like that since I was dissolved  
*Sigh* Da I have had bad relationships before though with you Gilbert your still a strong person even if you only represent The East of your brother's land you can still be what you used to say "Awesome"  
Ja I am still awesome I've always been awesome all those times I've been childish or reckless were Un awesome I am still ze Awesome  
Prussia!   
and with your professional Surgery Skills,Moral Compass and Capabilities of Understanding Others no wonder you are the most "Awesome" doctor here who has kept neinscape around for many years   
  
Doctor Awesome then made a announcement to his patients that as a apology for those experiments they are going make all their favourite foods and let them just let loose and do what ever fun activities they feel like   
Jessica Watched Japanese Horror Anime while eating tv dinners with Lilly who was reading a battle royale manga   
Faye played Cards while Miranda was happily writing fan fiction  
Natille watched a marathon of Swoozie,Domics and cyanide of happiness videos while cooking spring rolls  
Akari got drunk and sang Black Butler music badly


	12. Moving On

Many Years had past since Jessica was sent to neinscape  
she had actually improved since then   
  
it was a bright sunny morning in neinscape when Jessica awoke from her bed  
she brushed her teeth,got changed and ate breakfast while browsing the internet  
when Doctor Kolkol entered with a cake along with her friends Raye,Lilly,Kuro Miranda and Faye  
  
Happy 16th Birthday Jessica~! ^u^  
  
Jessica had almost forgotten when her birthday was so she was surprised but cheerful  
  
Thanks Ivan   
  
So Jessica what do you think you'll do now that your 16  
  
I don't know to be honest girls   
  
well Jessica I think you've improved greatly from when you were first sent here   
  
oh that's great


End file.
